tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Scrapheap
Scrapheap is a Junkion. One might think it would be hard for Scrapheap to muster up youthful rebellion against Junkion culture. After all, the average day consists of non-stop television marathons, rummaging through trash, and the occasional knock-down drag-out motorcycle rally-slash-slugfest. He's managed, though. Despite his ability—uncanny even for a Junkion—to retrieve hidden treasures from piles of refuse, he has no intention of spending his life picking through garbage. He sees a career as an inventor as his ticket off his homeworld, and he's not above lying, cheating and stealing to get what he needs to make it happen. The other Junkions can't help but be impressed with his eye for diamonds in the rough, but his youthfulness, his sometimes dubious morality, and most of all his galling refusal to incorporate the mass-media of Earth into his speech leave most of them firmly believing that he's a rebel and he'll never ever be any good. ::"What? Do you think it's just a scrap-heap? Can't you see the wonderful gifts sleeping in that?"tfu.info History Pre-MUX History ::Since the movie isn't canon, the Autobots encountered the Junkions differently on the MUX. The Junkions are descendants of a group of Autobots, Decepticons, and independents that fled Cybertron millions of years ago during the Cybertron Civil War. Discovering the shell of a broken-apart world that had been used as a dumping ground by other races for millennia, the proto-Junkions settled down, figuring no one would fight for the literal wasteland. At first the refugees were at peace, joining together their small fleet of ships to form a new surface for the junk world, and using their significant engineering skills to repair a lot of the discarded technology for future trade. They began to view the new “Planet” of Junk as their new home, and began defending it from outside incursion with the tenacity of junkyard dogs. However, as their new civilization developed, old grudges and prejudices started to emerge. Former Autobots and Decepticons disagreed with how the small world should be run, and ancient battle lines began to be re-formed. Desperate to avoid another outbreak of hostilities, the ruling council of Junkion decided to take an extreme measure – a community-wide memory wipe. Deciding the vestiges of Cybertron culture was to blame for the renewed hostilities, the Junkion supreme programmers worked in secret to develop a computer virus that would wipe out all memory of Cybertron, the Autobots, the Decepticons, and the war. Junkions would be given a clean state, whether they wanted it or not. The ruse was successful, and the racial memories of the Junkions were wiped with the exception of a chosen few council members who were tasked with keeping the Junkions out of the Cybertronian War should contact ever be reestablished with their former home world. Eventually most of those council members died out, leaving ever fewer with the secret of the Junkions’ origins. The Junkions continued to exist, but without any culture or history. When the Planet of Junk started receiving television signals from Earth, twenty light-years away, they latched onto them, hungrily absorbing Earth culture like a dry sponge, filling the gap left by the Junkion Elders’ virus. Eventually some Junkions decided to set out to find the source of these wonderful images from the sky… :“Don’t talk to me like I’m some cheap piece of slag you can buy by the load!”Macrocosmic Seekers Part 4: A Treasure Lost Scrapheap was built recently by Junkion standards, and seeks to distinguish himself from his elders. He refused to quote TV, and seeks to leave the life of junk collecting, although he can't help but watch shows like ''American Pickers... MUX History Scrapheap has joined the Autobots. He has not the slightest intention of ending his life as a scrapper, and always thinks that he wants to achieve something like great inventors or creators. Alt-Junkion History The Legacy of Unicron! Scrapheap came under the thrall of Unicron when his head landed on the planet of Junk. He was put on guard duty to protect the work on a new body for the Chaos Bringer by the other Junkions. He discovered the trio of Wreck-Gar, Smokescreen and Inferno when they were observing the proceedings and preparing to put an end to it. Scrapheap revealed himself, stating that all intruders had to be eliminated, but before he could do so, Wreck-Gar axed him in the chest. Checking on him, Wreck-Gar concluded that Scrapheap had died, fuelling the Junkion leader's determination to stop Unicron. Notes *Scrapheap, along with Junkyard, is one of two non-Wreck-Gar Junkions to have a full character model, including an alternate mode, developed for The Transformers: The Movie. Both are present in almost every Junkion crowd scene. * The 1986 profile book series identified this character's design as "Junkion 2" and his compatriot as "Junkion 1". * The original draft of The Transformers: The Movie describes the Junkion attacking Springer with a grappling hook as wearing a Nazi helmet. When the Junkions were reimagined as more regular Transformers, Scrapheap apparently replaced this design idea. * The name "Scrapheap" comes from Transformers: The Complete Ark and was suggested in part by one of the original model artists. * According to Macrocosmic Seekers, Scrapheap considers himself an appraiser, not a scrapper. External links * "Junkion 2" as part of Wreck-Gar's Universe profile References Category:Junkions Category:Autobots Category:characters